Splitter
|game=SC2 |image=Splitter SC2-HotS Rend1.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |race=Zerg |faction= Kerrigan's Swarm |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' Into the Void |baseunit=Baneling |evolvesfrom= Raptor Swarmling |req=Baneling nest |role=Suicide unit |useguns=Volatile Burst |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Ground |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize=2 |sight=8 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=25 22 (Co-op Missions) |energycost= |costgas=25 14 (Co-op Missions) |supply=0.5 |campcost= |time=20 10 (Co-op Missions) |produced= |parent= |hotkey=E |speed=2.5 2.95 (Co-op Missions) |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus=0.88 |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=30 |hpregen=0.2734 |armor=0 |gun1name=Volatile Burst |gun1strength=20 (+15 vs Light) 40 (+40 vs Structures) (Co-op Missions) 70 (+40 vs Structure) (at Zagara full Baneling Damage Mastery) (Co-op) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.86 (can only be used once) 0.2 (can only be used once) (Co-op Missions) |gun1range=0.25 |gun1upgrd=+2 (+4 vs Light) +4 (+4 vs Structures) (Co-op Missions) |gun2name=Attack Buildings |gun2strength=80 |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=x |gun2air= |gun2cool=0.86 (can only be used once) |gun2range=0.25 |gun2upgrd=+5 |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability=Spawn two Baneling spawns when killed |campaign=x }} The splitter is a variant strain of the baneling that appears in StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-05-30. May 2011 HoTS Gameplay Info. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-05-31. Game Unit The splitter has a very minor aesthetic difference from the regular baneling, simply letting out a light green smoke from its abdomen. The splitter splits into two smaller baneling spawns upon detonation, each baneling spawn does 5 damage/10 to structures and has 20hp and the same armor as the baneling. In comparison to the hunter strain, the splitter strain has greater overall damage potential due to the baneling spawns, which add more damage output per baneling. Though they lack the closing ability of the hunter strain, this can be compensated via Kerrigan's Spawn Banelings ability, placing the splitters right in the middle of an enemy formation. They also have a comparable-to-better closing ability on low numbers of enemy Siege tanks; both hunters and original-form splitters will usually die in one shot from a Siege Tank in siege mode, who vastly out-distance the jump range of the hunters, however the Splitter will still make the baneling spawns that can continue the approach after that shot. Heart of the Swarm It becomes available with the hunter after completing "Old Soldiers."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Baneling Evolution (in English). 2013-03-12. During Kerrigan's resurgence, Abathur discovered the splitter strain in a number of mitoscarabs of the planet Nelyth. After acquiring the essence of the mitoscarab, the splitter was formed. The unique decentralized nervous system of the mitoscarab was emulated by the splitter. Upon death the splitter would split into two smaller baneling spawns. However this process can only occur once, as further splitting will result in acidic fluid of limited sentience.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Baneling Evolution (in English). 2013-03-12. Co-op Missions Zagara's banelings automatically upgrade to the splitter strain when she reaches Level 14. Unlike campaign, Zagara's Splitter use the Leviathan's Brood skin. Development During the development of Heart of the Swarm, the splitter was known as the splitterling.Blizzard Entertainment. 2011-05-27 StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Campaign Preview. YouTube. Accessed 2013-03-29. References Category:Swarm zerg breeds